User talk:Metalmanager
Welcome to my Talk page, feel free to ask me any questions about Sticks. --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] [[User talk:Metalmanager| Im Awesome, you're not, Deal with it!]] 19:38, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Hey Hello, How are you doing? Sk8itbot08 Talk to me,please, I dont get out much... 23:39, 15 December 2008 (UTC) link heres a link http://sticks.wikia.com/wiki/Sticks_wiki --Sk8itbot08 Talk to me,please, I dont get out much... 15:16, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Stinkin Mate, your page is so bloomin short, it smells worse that rotten spuds --Chris the british lad Mate, Gimme A nice cold beer 19:28, 16 December 2008 (UTC) --Sk8itbot08 Talk to me,please, I dont get out much... Click 19:22, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Game Oh! Is it going to be like a game where you level up and get armors and destroy bad guys?--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] T LK 23:46, 27 December 2008 (UTC) I think they are good laws, but I think you need to expand them a little bit.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 23:53, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Not really sure.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 00:00, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Then put it on!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 00:04, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Hey, could you promote me on this wiki? I would like to be a Sysop (system operator). --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 00:07, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Will you make me bureaucrat yet?--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 00:09, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, good buddy!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 00:10, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Question What's sticks? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 16:08, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Oh you mean like the thing that said "We need more members on this wiki!"? You can access that by editing MediaWiki:Sitenotice.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 16:36, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Yes, you certainly can!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 16:38, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Yes you can send the message!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 16:40, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Are you sending the message or what?--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 16:42, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Come on! Are you sending the message!?!?!?--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 16:45, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Do it! Send it! Send it! Send it!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 16:50, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Ok! OK!!! I have a very bad temper in real life, and I don't want to set it off!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 16:52, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah, let's not fight. Oh, and by the way, did I tell you? If you or Sk8itbot quits, I become webmaster.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 16:55, 28 December 2008 (UTC) I just made a change to it. If you want it changed, just change it.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 17:27, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks! If Sk8itbot likes it, it's the wiki's edit button!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 17:31, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Bad news! I can't unblock Sk8itbot!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 17:59, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Like the new sidebar I made?--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 18:34, 28 December 2008 (UTC) No Subject I think we should have "Walls" on the Sticks Wiki. It is a good thing.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 18:55, 28 December 2008 (UTC) I know that! I was just deleting it!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 19:00, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Are ya happy now?!?!?--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 19:01, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Yes, I am a rollback on the CP wiki now! --Vercool TALK 2 ME! 19:03, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Sticks Wiki Okay, I'll join your wiki. Can't wait to play the game. Also, could you help me with something. You see at the top: where it says Edit, Leave Message, History etc. How do you edit it? I've got my own wiki, so I was hoping I could do that part. [[User:Tigernose|'''TiG3rn0se]] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Fight your way to my Resort!']]-- 20:00, 28 December 2008 (UTC) How could I help? How could I help? I haven't played the game, and I don't even know when it's created (or has it been created). [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Fight your way to my Resort!']]-- 21:44, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Signiture Test! Here we go! -- Metalmanager Talk to me!!! 21:48, 28 December 2008 (UTC) -- Metalmanager Talk to me!!! 21:48, 28 December 2008 (UTC) -- Metalmanager Talk to me!!! 21:48, 28 December 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 21:55, 28 December 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 21:55, 28 December 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 21:55, 28 December 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 21:56, 28 December 2008 (UTC) -WINNER!!!! --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 21:56, 28 December 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 21:56, 28 December 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk To Me!]] 21:58, 28 December 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Metalmanager|'''Metalmanager]] [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk To Me!]] 21:58, 28 December 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Metalmanager|'''Metalmanager]] [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk To Me!]] 21:58, 28 December 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Metalmanager|Metalmanager]] Talk To Me! 22:01, 28 December 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Metalmanager|Metalmanager]] Talk To Me! 22:01, 28 December 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Metalmanager|Metalmanager]] Talk To Me! 22:01, 28 December 2008 (UTC) --Metalmanager Talk To Me! 22:02, 28 December 2008 (UTC) --Metalmanager Talk To Me! 22:02, 28 December 2008 (UTC) --Metalmanager Talk To Me! 22:02, 28 December 2008 (UTC) '''RUNNER UP *-- Metalmanager Talk to me!!! 21:48, 28 December 2008 (UTC) WINNER * --'''''Metalmanager ♫♪☼♦ [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] Phew! It is much, and I mean MUCH safer here then at the Club Penguin Wiki! But hope must not be lost! We must SAVE THE WIKI!!!!!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] T LK 19:36, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Your right! But I can't promote you because i'm not a bureaucrat! I would though! The wiki is going into CRISIS III!!!! WE MUST SAVE IT!!!!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 19:40, 29 December 2008 (UTC) YEAH --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 19:43, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Huh? Y-y-your b-b-b-brothers?--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 19:57, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Creator? Are you helping Sk8itbot with production (literally) or you just giving ideas? [[User:Tigernose|'''TiG3rn0se]] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Fight your way to my Resort!']]-- 22:01, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Yes, I did know that. I am typing really fast, with my index fingers!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] T LK 23:10, 29 December 2008 (UTC) I mean really fast! Over 40 WPM (words per minute)!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 23:12, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Hey, i gotta awesome idea, u both hypercam yourselfs typing and put them on youtube as privet and embed them to this talk to see who is faster --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 23:13, 29 December 2008 (UTC) I wish we could see each other in real life! Then we can see each others homes and stuff! And we can play video games, Club Penguin. And I could work on SticksTM with you guys at head office!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 23:16, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, good night Fred, I mean Metal!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 23:24, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the awards on the CPW! And good morning to you!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 14:24, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, it's around 6:30 AM here.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 14:29, 30 December 2008 (UTC) California.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 14:53, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Animal I would be a cheetah.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 17:45, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Do you play Age of War? Because I made a score of over 10,000,000 experience points! What a LOOOOOOOONG game!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 00:31, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Not much... but could you please give me the link to the Ideas page?-- was here!]] Jesus loves you because he died for you! :) :) TALK 20:38, 31 December 2008 (UTC) I Found it using was here!]] Jesus loves you because he died for you! :) :) TALK 20:42, 31 December 2008 (UTC) No, way too many! was here!]] Jesus loves you because he died for you! :) :) TALK 20:51, 31 December 2008 (UTC) 4th hale will be last one for now. was here!]] Jesus loves you because he died for you! :) :) TALK 20:51, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ^_^ Now we have too many! was here!]] Jesus loves you because he died for you! :) :) TALK 20:57, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Check out my new Signature! Here it is was here!]] Jesus loves you because he died for you! :) :) TALK 20:59, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Too many Bureaucrats on Club Penguin Wiki We have 5 on there... DID you look at Club Penguin Wiki:Bureaucrats??? 4th Hale has just been promoted!!! Now we have too many bureaucrats on Club Penguin Wiki!!!! That's why, was here!]] Jesus loves you because he died for you! :) :) TALK 21:02, 31 December 2008 (UTC) I will need to make more sections I will need to make more sections because my signature has the image! was here!]] Jesus loves you because he died for you! :) :) TALK 21:04, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Crisis III, we '''NEVER want another crisis, because little things could cause me to quit this Wiki, also we need to wait for a month until you become a bureaucrat. I don't want to quit the Wiki that I worked so hard to keep afloat, I just did the talk pages and some mainspace. I don't want that to go down the toilet just by putting the Quitting tempalte on my page! Have a glorious day/night, was here!]] Jesus loves you because he died for you! :) :) TALK 21:09, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Gotta reboot computer. was here!]] Jesus loves you because he died for you! :) :) TALK 21:10, 31 December 2008 (UTC) I'm back! Back! was here!]] Jesus loves you because he died for you! :) :) TALK 21:14, 31 December 2008 (UTC) I am blocked on the Club Penguin wiki. So, I won't be on there for a week I think. That means more time for here, I guess.--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 02:28, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Sockpuppets reblocked me.--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 16:00, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, thanks for unblocking. My block ends tommorow now.--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 18:47, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Programming lanuguage What programming language is Sticks written in? Flash? C#? C++? -- 18:50, 14 January 2009 (UTC) This place is deserted! We should edit here more! Even though the game isn't finished yet, we should add more on to this wiki!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 14:06, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Metal, shouldn't you pay more attention to this wiki. For the sake of Him, ANSWER ME!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Sensei]] Talk'' 14:08, 16 June 2009 (UTC)